Clexa Reincarnated
by ktothekkyaya
Summary: The aftermath of Titus betraying the Commander, trying to kill Clarke, but instead killing Lexa. Clarke is devastated. Will they find each other again? If they do, will it be for real or in the City of Light? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Clexa Reunited/Reincarnated

CHAPTER 1 03/04/2016

 _ **I am going to start after Lexa is killed and move on from there. I am just going to go with what I feel and see how it turns out. I might not necessarily stick with what happened in the actual show… I hope you like**_

* * *

Clarke couldn't understand what happened. She was still in shock. "Clarke? Clarke? Come on, Clarke! We have to find a way out of here, now! They will kill us." Murphy said.

"What?"

"We have to get out of here! We have to find a way out. The Grounders will kill us. Their Commander is dead and we might be blamed for this. We have to go!"

"Lex…I…I… She's gone. We just…and she's gone."

"Help me with this door, Clarke!"

Clarke turns and looks at Murphy with a tear stained face and fresh tears streaming down.

"What did you say?"

"We…have…to…go! They locked us in here, so they are obviously going to blame us for this."

"But…Titus…"

"I know, Clarke. I was here. But that doesn't mean they won't blame us. Titus is one of them. You have to get your shit together and let's go!"

"What if they have Guards outside?" Clarke asked.

"I doubt they will. Clarke, think! Their Commander is dead!"

"Yeah. Yes, I…I'm sure they'll all want to be there for the ritual. Ok, I get it. Help me with this." The door was cracked slightly, so they were able to crack it some more and open it. As soon as they were outside of Polis, away from the Grounders, and the 12 clans, and Lexa's room and the reminders of their lovemaking, Clarke broke down. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing. Murphy was quiet for some time, but in his true nature, he had to eventually say something to her.

"Clarke, we can't stay here. We have to go back to Arkadia. We have to go back and try and find a way past the barricade. You heard what they said. We'll be killed if we're on this side."

"But Lexa told me we'd be safe."

"THE COMMANDER IS GONE! WILL YOU STOP BLUBBERING AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Go float yourself, Murphy, and give me a minute! I just lost the Ll ….Lexa…and I NEED A MINUTE!" Clarke falls to the ground and can't control her tears or anger or confusion. "Why the hell did this happen? We were happy for a brief moment. I just don't understand." After she could no longer cry being so numb and tired, she got up and started walking.

Clarke didn't know how long they had been travelling or why they had stopped, until Murphy grabbed her and pulled her into the trees.

"Shit, Clarke! You need to start paying attention! You could have gotten us killed! Look" as he points to several Grounders in wait.

"We need to figure a way to get around them" Clarke said.

"Really?! You're so smart, Clarke."

"We can try and go around them. They can't all be everywhere."

"Or we could just use this." as Murphy takes out Clarke's gun.

"No, we are not shooting them! That's what got us in this mess in the first place! We have to figure something else out. I am not killing Lexa's people!"

They decided to try and walk around in the woods and see if they could get around. They finally came to a riverbed and were able to cross it and away from the Grounders. Only then were they able to talk.

"Murphy? Why were you there? Why did Titus have you tied up? And why do you look like that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Princess? He captured me, tied me up, and whipped me to get information. I had that chip and he asked why I had the sacred symbol in my possession. I told him it was from Jaha, but he didn't believe me. Clarke, this chip, that thing that was in the Commander. Jaha is looking for that. They are somehow connected and we need to figure this out."

"We? You have been gone for how long and you decide that WE need to figure this out?! I don't think so. I will talk to my Mom about this."

Clarke looks up and sees the Ark and all she can think about is Lexa. The love, the pain, the loss and what it all means for her.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this far. I am going to keep going and see if everything feels right and fits! Someday they will be together. I feel they should end up together, not in AI world or the City of Light.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Clexa Reunited/Reincarnated

CHAPTER 2 03/04/2016

* * *

"Raven, has she come out of there, yet?" Abby asked.

"No, she hasn't. I tried to go in, but she doesn't want to talk to anyone. What the hell happened over there?"

"It's probably best to wait for her to tell us."

"Yeah. Ok, but she is messed up. We can't leave her like that. Didn't you ask Murphy what happened?"

"Raven, leave it alone." Bellamy said, walking up to them.

"Who died and left you boss? Oh, right. Hundreds of Grounders and Pike."

"Don't push it, Raven." Raven looked over at Abby and Abby gave her a look that said _seriously, don't push it_ , so she walked away _._

"How is she really doing, Abby?" Bellamy asked.

"Not good, but you know Clarke. You have her guarded, like a prisoner. How do you think she's doing? I am going to go and check on her right now."

"Look, Abby. She chose to stay with the Grounders, with the Commander. She chose them over her own people. So, yeah. We'll treat her as we see fit."

"Spoken like a true….Pike. Excuse me".

"Clarke? Will you please eat something? You can't lay in here and…." _Sigh._ Abby walks over to Clarke and sits on the bed and puts her hand on her shoulder. _Silence._ "It may not seem like it now, but you will get through this. It will get easier. You're extremely…."

Clarke turns over and looks at her Mom. "Are you serious right now? Lexa is dead. We finally…and she's dead! I won't ever get over this. This will haunt me forever. Don't come in here spewing garbage that I will move on and be stronger and better and whatever else it is you're trying to say to me. Please leave me alone."

"Ok. But I'll be back in here, soon."

"Anything yet, Abby?"

"No. Nothing. I tried to talk to her, but she is angry and sad and so lost right now, Raven. I don't know what to do for her. This isn't like Clarke. She is strong, and brave, and doesn't fall apart like this."

"Ok, now you really need to tell me what Murphy said. Maybe I can help."

"I don't know that I should. It isn't my place."

"Come on, since when has it ever stopped anyone around here? This is Clarke we're talking about. We're trying to help her."

"I know. You're right. I just didn't know the extent of their relationship."

"Who's? Murphy's and Clarke's? What? Since when do they…"

"Raven, shush. Not Murphy and Clarke. Clarke and Lexa."

"Oh, right." Abby looks questioningly at Raven.

"What do you mean 'Oh, right'? Did you know?"

Well, yeah. It was obvious."

"Apparently not to me. I… don't know even know what to say. This is the Commander and Clarke we're talking about." Abby gets quiet and Raven can just see the gears running in her head.

"Yeah. Weird."

"Anyways, Murphy said that the way Clarke was talking or not talking they might have…professed their love and then Titus tried to kill Clarke, but killed Lexa instead."

"Shi…"

"Raven!"

"Sorry. So they did the nasty and now Lexa is dead?"

"Lovely, Raven. You do realize that you're talking to her Mother, right?"

"My mouth does what it wants. I can't help it sometimes. Especially when it has to do with something like this. That is some serious stuff. Do you mind if I go in and see her?"

"Try and make it brief and…pleasant."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not pleasant to be around?" Raven winks at Abby. Abby slightly smiles.

* * *

 _ **Trust me, it might take me a bit, but the end will be good, I hope!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Clexa Reunited/Reincarnated

CHAPTER 3 03/04/2016

* * *

What's up, Clarkey? I hear you're not getting out of bed? You really should eat something, or shower, or look at me at least." _Silence._ "Is that how you're going to be? I haven't seen you in awhile and you're going to ignore me?"

"Go away, Raven."

"Well that's something at least."

"Please, Raven. I just want to be left alone. I don't want to talk."

"Do you want to blow things up, then?" Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Hey, it's me. I can sit here and…you don't have anything in here for me to fix…" she looks around. "You don't have anything in here at all. What gives?"

"I'm a prisoner, remember? I was with the enemy, according to Bellamy."

"Yeah, well. He's a toad. How about you sit up and talk to me? Or just look at me? You really can't stay in that bed the whole time. I heard what happened." Clarke turns and looks at her with tears in her eyes. Raven goes to hug her.

"Please don't. If you do, I might not stop. I know you're trying to help, but all I want to do is curl up in a ball, and never come out of it. Please, Raven?"

"Ok, but I will be back and if I have to, I'll kick your ass out of that bed myself!"

"Clarke? Do you mind if…"

"I definitely don't want to see you. Get out, Bellamy!"

"We need to talk. I have orders to…"

"Are you kidding me?! I will not talk to you. I will not talk to Pike. Why don't you guys just let me leave?! It would be better for everyone! You keeping me a prisoner is…"

"Clarke, you know you stayed with them. You know…"

"Yeah, I know what I did. I thought I was doing the right thing for our people." As Clarke started talking more and more, tears starting falling and she started getting louder and louder. "I shouldn't have stayed. It was ME! I WAS THE ONE THAT GOT HER KILLED!" Then in a barely audible voice, " I love her. I…loved her and now she's dead because of me. Go, Bellamy. I don't want you anywhere near me. Leave me alone."

"Clarke, I am…"

"GET OUT!"

"Abby, we have to move Clarke. Pike wants her moved. If you can just…."

"Why? She is perfectly fine where she is at. Leave her alone, Bellamy. I'm not doing it and by the sound of it, neither is Clarke."

"You know Pike isn't going to be happy about this. He is demanding it. She needs to be in a cell."

"Are you crazy? I will not allow you to treat her like this. She isn't…"

"You'll be right beside her if you keep this up. We'll do it sooner or later, Abby. Don't forget you're not in charge anymore." Bellamy turns and walks away.

"Uh oh, you don't look happy. What happened now?" Raven asked Abby when she walked in.

"Bellamy wants to put Clarke in a cell. Well, he says Pike does. I seriously don't know why she came back here. What was she thinking?"

"She wasn't thinking. We have to do something. We can't just let them put her in a cell. She won't survive that, no matter how strong Clarke is. You know as well as I do, she probably won't eat or drink while she's in there. She hates Pike and Bellamy. If it weren't for them…"

"No, she blames herself right now." Abby closes her eyes and sighs.

"What? Why? Abby?"

"It doesn't matter, she's hurting and we need to get her out of here and safe. This place is crumbling with Pike at the helm."

"We need to talk to Octavia and try and get Lincoln out. Maybe they can take her somewhere safe."

"I'm going to go and try and talk to her again before we do anything. We can't keep her in the dark."

"Give her a sweet, kick in the aa.."

"RAVEN!"

"OK! Abby? Is she going to be ok?"

"I hope so. I'll let you know the plan."

"You know where I'll be."

* * *

 _ **Bear with me! This might take awhile to get where I want to get, but thoughts keep coming to me~ some good and others…not~so~good! Haha, someday…. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Clexa Reunited/Reincarnated

CHAPTER 4 03/04/2016

* * *

"Clarke? Honey, you have to eat and drink something to keep your strength up. We need to get you out of here. You're not safe here."

"Mom, please. I don't care!"

"I know you're mourning, but we need your help. We can't get you out of here and away from the rest of Skaikru." As soon as she said that, Clarke put the blanket over her head and told her to leave again and then Raven entered.

"I knew you were going to be difficult. Get your ass up! We have work to do! Don't make me drag you out of bed, drag you across the floor and possibly knock your head on something. No wait, maybe that'll knock some sense into you!"

"Will you stop it, Raven!? You're not helping!"

"Neither one of you are either! Look, Clarke. We get it. You had this connection with Lexa that none of us are going to understand, but you can't wither away in this place! Bellamy and Pike are circling and we need to come up with a plan to get you out of here and then take this place back! Are you honestly going to tell me you want to leave this place to them? We won't last much longer! We are your people, remember? Now get up! Let's go! Eat, drink, and get your shit together."

"Why do people keep telling me to do that? Do you think that I want to feel like this? Do you think that I want to be here? No, I want to be in Lexa's…I don't want to be here. I don't want anything right now. Can you two just go and leave me?"

"No, we can't! You know why? Because if your mom and I leave you, Bellamy and Pike are going to throw your ass in a cell and leave you there to rot. We can't do that. You don't want to give them the satisfaction. Think about what Lexa would want. Would she want this for you? I highly doubt that. She was a tough warrior and she cared about you. Please, Clarke. If you can't do this for yourself, then do it for her."

They sat there in silence for what seemed to be hours. Finally Clarke got up and drank something and said, "Ok."

"Ok, we need to talk to Octavia."

"She was heading this way before…Before…I was supposed to come with her, but I….Did she make it back?"

"No. We don't know where she is, but we need her." Raven said.

Clarke started shaking her head. "No. I will find my way out. I am not going to have anyone else involved and possibly hurt because of me. Don't argue with me, please. Just let me do it. Is that opening still there? The one we used to get me in and out after they attacked the Grounders? Don't look at me like that guys! Seriously! I'll be fine!"

"If not, I'll come and…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You'll come and kick my ass."

"Exactly. Ok, I'm going to go find some things to keep you safe. Eat up! You're not looking so hot."

"Thanks, Raven. I appreciate the compliment!"

"I wasn't giving one."

"Go, Raven!" Abby said. "You two act like you're 5 sometimes!" She turns and looks at Clarke with sadness in her eyes. "

Are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you? I'm worried."

"Don't be. I'll be fine. You're right. I don't belong here anymore."

"I never said that. I said you shouldn't be here while Pike and Bellamy are in charge."

Clarke felt it. She didn't belong in this world anymore. She hated it. She felt so alone and so lost. She had to get out of here and away from everyone. If she had to pretend to be ok for just a little bit to get out of here, she would make herself.

"Okay, I brought you food, water, a radio, and some other items that you will later thank me for!" and as she said that Raven gave her a little wink.

"Now don't get any ideas with that wink. I don't play with girls."

"Are you done, Raven? Stop flirting with my daughter!"

"Seriously, Mom? Is that what you call flirting?"

"Yeah, Abby. You've been on the Ark way too long!"

"Ha ha. You two are hilarious. Clarke? Please be safe and send word that you are ok. I mean it."

"I will. Take care of yourselves." They hug each other for some time and then Clarke breaks free and leaves.

 _She says to herself when she is out of the walls of Arkadia: Hopefully, I won't ever come back here. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere anymore. Not without Lexa._

* * *

 _ **I know this is going very slowly and I am skipping a lot of details. The only reason I am skipping the details is because I want you to use your imagination. You've seen Polis and Arkadia and the Ark and other places. I don't want to bore you or step away from the story line leading up to what we really want. Again, please bear with me and I hope you continue on my journey….. This fanfiction stuff is all new to me. This is my first story and I truly hope you like it. I love Clexa. I will be forever grateful for the opportunity to be a part of such a heartbreakingly beautiful love story they have for each other, or rather had for each other. Yes, it is just a show, but when the actresses can portray something so raw and powerful that makes you fall in love with them…well, that is the best feeling. I wish it would have continued, I never thought I would be this upset, but it doesn't take away what I felt for them and still feel for them…..Thank you and someday...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Clexa Reunited/Reincarnated

CHAPTER 5 03/04/2016

 _Where am I going? Does it really matter anymore? Does it matter if I run into some blood thirsty Grounder or some wild animal? I just don't care anymore. I truly thought that even if I had to leave Polis, leave Lexa after….I can't do this! I just can't… Lexa…_ as Clarke falls to the ground, tears are already dripping down, starting to make stains on her jacket. _This was all my fault, Lexa. I am so sorry. I should have trusted you. I should have let you rule your people the way you saw fit. I can't go on. I don't want to live anymore_. Clarke passes out and sees the woman she mourns for. The woman she wanted to be with forever.

"Skaikru?! Wake up! You can't be here! Get up, Klark kom Skaikru! Get up, you fool!"

"No, I don't want to wake up! I don't want to be alive!"

"Help me get her up," says a female voice.

"Why? She seems to be doing ok on her own. I will not help Skaikru."

"Clarke? What are you doing on the ground here? They'll kill you."

"Fine."

"Fine? Clarke, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Just go, Octavia. Leave me alone. Leave me here."

"You'll die here. I am not leaving. What is going on with you? This isn't like you. Come on, Clarke. Get up. Let's go somewhere, safer."

"I already told you no! No go away and leave me!"

" _Okteivia kom Skaikru. Leave Wanheda. She already told you to go."_

" _No, I will not leave her here_! Come on, Clarke. Tell me what's going on and why you're out here alone?"

"No, go and take your Grounder with you"

" _Okteivia!"_

Octavia bends down and whispers,

"Please, Clarke? What is wrong?"

"I can't go on, Octavia. I don't want to survive without her. I.. can't…go on.. just leave me here and go with Indra." Clarke's eyes starting pooling tears again. Octavia didn't know what to do. She has never seen Clarke this way before.

"You can't survive without whom, Clarke? Your mom? Raven? What happened? Please, just tell me?"

"Ll..Lllexa….Llexa is dead and it's all my fault."

"You will pay with your life, Wanheda!"

"Noo!" Standing between Indra and Clarke. "What happened Clarke? You didn't kill the Commander. Tell us"

"I..we…we were together…I was saying goodbye and going to come and meet with you, but…she was so…I looked at her…and…I couldn't leave just yet." Clarke started shaking uncontrollably and her tears were making it hard to see, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

"Clarke? Clarke? What happened next?"

"I grabbed her by the back of the neck and…"

"I will cut you where you stand!"

"I kissed her."

"What?" asked Octavia.

"I kissed her. She started to cry and I kissed her again. And then we…"

"We do not need to know that part. Move on, Wanheda."

"After…afterwards, I went to get my things and Titus was in my room and he had Murphy tied up and beaten. I asked him why and he told me he had stolen some things. I tried to untie him, but he wouldn't let me. He pulled out a gun and told me he couldn't let me live because Ll..Lllexa…Oh my God, Lexa…." Octavia put her arm around half of Clarke, trying to console her, but it wasn't working. Clarke was devastated.

"What happened, Clarke?"

"As I was running to get away from Titus and the bullets, Lll…exa came…in…the door….Titus…shot…her in the stomach."

"Lies! All lies, Wanheda! I will drag you back to Polis and cut out your tongue!"

"Indra! You don't know that! Clarke can't go back there! They will kill her on the spot. Go! You need to be with your people! Leave me to deal with Clarke."

"You expect me to leave knowing she might be the cause of my Commander's death? I will not! Step aside, Octavia, or I will cut you down as well!"

"Indra? You know if she did this, she will have to pay for it. Go to your people. If it turns out she had something to do with it, I will be responsible for her. I will bring her to you."

"You had better or you both will pay." And with that, Indra scowled and left.

"Are you ok to walk, Clarke? We need to leave here."

"No, I am not going anywhere. If they want to kill me, they can."

"Come on, let's get back to your mom. Let's go find some help."

"I just left there, Octavia. I am not safe there either. You go. Tell my mom you found me and that I'm doing ok."

"But you're not! Look at you! You're a mess!"

"OCTAVIA! I KNOW, ALRIGHT?! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED MY MOM! I DON'T NEED ANYONE RIGHT NOW, SO JUST LEAVE!"

'I am not leaving you out here to die! You can yell at me all you want. You can try and kick my ass all you want, but I am not leaving you here by yourself!"

"I don't want you here. I don't want anyone….except Lexa…and I can't have her because she's dead! SHE IS DEAD and I am here arguing with you when you can just go away! Just go away! JUST go away! JUST GO AWAY!" Clarke started running into the trees, away from Octavia. Octavia couldn't catch up. She lost her.

"SHIIIT, CLARKE!"

Clarke ran and ran until her lungs stung and burned and she couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed and didn't want to get back up. _Where the hell am I? I don't care. Do I? No. What am I going to do? I just want to fall asleep and never wake up. In my dreams….I can think of her…..I can be with her, over and over again and feel happy. Oh God, Lexa… Why? Why did this happen? We just found each other again. I finally let go of the past. I wanted to take you in my arms so many times and I waited until I was leaving. And then…Titus…shot you…..and now you're gone and I can't have you. I love you, Lexa. I love you sooo much it hurts._

Clarke didn't think she had any tears left, but she couldn't stop. She cried until she passed out. She would wake up for a minute or so and then pass out again.

 _I don't want to wake up. Ever. I only want to see your face again. Let me die and we can forever be together._

 _ **I rushed with the first 5 chapters, which was sadly disappointing. I left out details that maybe I should have put in, I didn't have enough content, and it just seems like a boring start. (What is it they say, artists are their worst critics….? Well, I am disappointed, but I am hoping to finish this on a good note and maybe do another one that is much better.) I also finally changed the settings so that there can be anonymous reviews. Like I said, any and all comments, helpful tips, criticism, and questions…are all welcome!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Clexa Reincarnated

CHAPTER 6 03/06/2016

 _ **I am trying my best to learn Trigedasleng….It is not going well! Haha, but I will keep on keepin' on! I feel it is necessary to keep that in the storyline, but I have never been good at learning other languages, so please don't give up on me because I can't figure it out! Part of me wishes I could do a collab with someone that does know… I know my strengths and weaknesses~ any takers? Haha. Thank you for following me! Please don't forget to comment, leave suggestions, criticize~ constructively or otherwise, or just say hey! Ok, enough chatter:**_

* * *

" _Clarke? Wake up."_

…whispers….

" _Skaikru does not belong here!"_

" _I swore I would protect her."_

" _You cannot protect her here. Our Commander is dead and she is the cause."_

" _The Commander is the one that made me swear I wouldn't harm her. I cannot go back on my word! Now help me get her inside."_

Clarke could feel herself being lifted up and moved and she could hear voices, but she couldn't open her eyes. No, she didn't want to open her eyes. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't see Lexa and that was too much.

 _That voice is familiar. That voice was with me when I lost Lexa. Oh Lexa…I need you…_

Clarke opened her eyes, a bit at a time. It was just too hard. Her eyelids felt like they had been cemented shut. Light. _Light. Candles? I can't be…no…_

"You're safe here."

"Are you kidding me? Why can't everyone just leave me alone?!"

"Clarke, I had to bring you here. It was my duty. I swore I would protect you."

"You have no obligation to do so. She is gone, Titus. By your hand. Do you honestly think I am going to trust you after…what you have done? I will never….NEVER…." Clarke couldn't keep talking to this murderer.

"I will keep you safe and as you know, so will the next Commander. Lexa's spir…."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME! YOU DON'T GET THAT RIGHT! JUST SHUT UP! Do what ever it is you're going to do with me, Titus, but just know this: I will never trust you and I will never speak to you about Lexa again. If you so much as say anything about her, I will slit your throat!"

And with that, Titus nods and leaves his room. Clarke is now fully aware of where she isn't. She looks around. _This must be Titus' room. Damn it. How the hell am I going to get out of here. I won't be able to just walk out the door. Just then, the door swings open and Aden walks in, with food and beverage._

" _Klark kom Skaikru"_ and Aden nods _._

"I don't understand."

"I said your name in Trigedasleng." For the first time in a while, Clarke grinned a little.

"No, I know what you said. I just don't understand why you're here. Why do you even know I'm here?"

"I swore loyalty to the 13th clan. I will not go back on that just because the Commander is dead."

Clarke closed her eyes, sighed, and shuttered. _Dead. As many deaths as I have seen or have been a part of, I hate that word. Especially now._

"I still don't understand. I thought Ontari will become the new Commander."

"She may. It is the Commander's spirit that will choose, not one of us.

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer why you are here, and why or how you know I am in here? I won't be safe if anyone else knows."

"Only those that need to know you are here, know. Clarke, you will be safe. I have brought you food and drink. Please, don't fight this. You worry for nothing." Aden turns and walks to the door. Clarke looks down at the floor. _That sounded all too familiar._

Aden says to Clarke in an almost hushed tone,

"And Clarke? This is good bye. For now."

Clarke slowly looks up, but watches as Aden walks out the door.

Clarke tries to run for him.

"What? What did you say?" and then she realizes she can't walk out there.

"Damn it." What did he say to me?

* * *

 _ **I know these have been kind of small chapters, especially this one, but when I feel it should end or I like a little cliffhanger…I end it! Haha. I am up doing laundry and things, so I am going to keep "writing"~ a little insomnia never hurt, right? Please comment, review, criticize, or anything! I hope you enjoy~ Someday…..**_


	7. Chapter 7

Clexa Reincarnated

CHAPTER 7 03/07/2016

 _ **I hope to make this chapter a little longer, but I am not making any promises. It has to fit, it has to be right and I just don't see it coming together in my head, yet! Please comment,**_

 _ **critique, anything your little heart desires! Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

"What part of 'I don't trust you', Titus, did you not understand? You don't get to just stand there and tell me you're taking me on a journey and expect me to go with you? Are you serious?"

"Clarke, Titus is only trying to help, just as you try and help all those in need. I hear fixing problems is your specialty."

"Where are you hearing these things, Aden?"

"I'm sorry, I… _heard_ this. You try and fix what is broken. But you can't always do that."

Clarke looked to the floor. "No. no I can't, but everything is worth trying."

"Then why don't you try trusting me and come on this journey?"

"Because Titus. I already told you. I can't trust you. You know why. This isn't something I wanted to do just because. You won't even tell me where this journey is leading to. Where are we going? What are we doing? Why do you need me?"

"You are hesitant in what needs to occur after this. I am simply trying to help, as you would for your people."

"I am not 'your people', Titus. I will not travel with you."

"Will you travel with me, Clarke?"

"No, Aden. We need you here. You mustn't offer yourself. She won't like it."

"Will you two quit it?! I don't know what's going on here, but I am not going anywhere with either one of you! Will you two just leave, please?" and Clarke put her head in her hands, sat down and started rubbing her head.

"Let me help you" and Titus went to touch her head and Clarke smacked his arm away.

"Do NOT TOUCH me. I don't need your kind of help. This is getting to be too much. What the hell is going on? Why am I here, Titus? Why can't you give me any answers? You kill Lexa and then bring me into your room and now all of a sudden you want me to go on this journey, but won't tell me anything about it? This doesn't make any sense."

"We wouldn't have to go on this journey if you would listen, Wanheda. You are still a necessary part of this. We still need your help. You are still the 13th clan."

"So I keep hearing. But what you're not telling me IS the plan! You're not telling me how I am necessary and why you need my help!? Until then, I am not going anywhere with you! Now please go away." Titus and Aden both nod at Clarke and walk out the door. She hears them speaking in Grounder, but she hears certain words. _She…won't…like….failure….get her to….her fight is not over…._

 _I need to get out of here. But how? I'm pretty sure Titus doesn't have anyone watching me. He doesn't want to risk the Grounders getting to me and the only other person that knows I'm here is Aden. Damn it._

It was late when Titus returned. _He doesn't look happy. Good. Serves him right. I have a feeling this has something to do with the new Commander, the 13_ _th_ _clan, and me. I wonder how long I've been here. Surely the new Commander was chosen already._

"Are you going to tell me why I am here, yet, or are more circles in our future?"

Clarke, please. Just walk with me to Lexa's chamb…" Clarke grabbed him by the robe and punched him in the face. Titus fell to the ground, bleeding from the mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY? YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME! Next time, Titus, I will follow through." He got up and walked out. _Ok, I really need to get out of here._

Clarke looked around and found one of Titus' robes. _I could try and leave with this on. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't get 5 feet from the door. I'm too small to be a Grounder. I suppose I'll just have to go with him. Then maybe I can try and leave._

When Titus returned, Clarke told him she had changed her mind.

"I decided it would be best if I joined you on this journey of yours. My only condition is that I get my gun back."

"I cannot do that."

"Why do you constantly have to fight me on everything? How can you expect me to trust you when you don't trust me? If I were going to kill you, I would have done it already. I will go with you, willingly, as long as I have my gun."

"I am concerned as to why you changed your mind?"

"Don't be. I decided we weren't going to get anywhere by me staying in here and doing nothing. You obviously have answers that I want and I am hoping that this journey of yours will give them to me."

"Fine then. We leave at dawn."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for those that are still with me. I have been struggling with the story line, so I took a break and started "writing" a novel. I love it so far. To be honest, I think I am much better at romance and love stories than sci~fi and trying to figure out where to go with someone else's project. But I digress…. I should have Chapter 8 up with this one, hopefully, by the end of the night. SOMEDAY will come….**_


	8. Chapter 8

Clexa Reincarnated

CHAPTER 8 03/07/2016

 _ **Ok, sadly, I FINALLY have an idea as to where I want to go with this. The last few chapters were boring, even for me, but sometimes those are evil necessities…(not like death!) And so our "journey" begins! PLEASE, feel free to comment, criticize, say Hi, or anything. I won't bite~ Well, maybe a little….**_

* * *

Clarke woke up to shouting and a punch to the face that knocked her out.

"Wake up."

Clarke hurt all over. She felt shackles around her legs that kept digging into her like they had spikes on them. It felt like she had knives in her hands, holding her up. Her head was hurting, as if someone had taken a spear and put it through her skull. She couldn't move. She felt something wet, dripping down her face, and every time she tried to open her eyes, the swelling prevented her from opening them too far and she felt the sting and the burn.

"Do you remember what you said to me? 'I don't know if your death would bring me peace, I just know I won't deserve it'? Well, I know that your death would bring me peace because I deserve it and I wouldn't be killing you for what I've done. You killed three hundred and eighty-one people, two of those were my children. I still stand by what I said. I want revenge, your pain and suffering and then your death will be my revenge."

"E…E…Em..Emerson? Uh. Carl Emerson?"

"Haha" another punch in the face and Clarke passed out again. She didn't resume consciousness until she felt water being thrown in her face, but it was short lived because the pain was so excruciating, she kept passing out.

Clarke was sore, but it felt like her wounds were starting to feel better.

"I've been waiting for this day for a very long time. When I saw you with that Grounder, I thought I was losing it. But look what I have now. You are going to suffer the way I suffered."

"How long have I been here?" was the only question she could think of at the moment.

"Almost three weeks. I realized that I wanted to prolong the torture and if I kept going the way I was, you would die too soon. You're not going anywhere for awhile. We are going to have some fun."

"Emerson? Violence is not the answer."

"Hahaa. Coming from the person that killed all of Mount Weather, except for me, including 26 children!"

"I am not the same person I was."

"No? You're probably right. I heard you were worse. Right" and he put some sort of cloth in Clarke's mouth to shut her up and then picked up a knife from the table and walked back to Clarke. She started jerking around and trying to get away, but there was no use. He started by dragging the knife along her arm, cutting right through the shirt and exposing skin. He then went to the other side and down the front, cutting all the fabric until her breasts were exposed.

"Do you want to play a little game of where am I going to cut you and if you guess correctly, you can have a prize? Maybe I could cut you to remind you of all the deaths? Three hundred and eighty-one long and deep cuts? Or I could just cut you quickly and see how much you bleed?"

"You're sick." Backhand to the face. More blood _._

"Uh!" Clarke yelled. She tried not to, but she was already in too much pain.

"Do you honestly think I care what you think of me? Haha." Clarke's skin crawled every time he laughed.

"Now, where was I?" Emerson took the knife, laid it flat on her skin in between her pants and started rubbing.

"How does this feel?" and with one quick move, he ripped through her pants and cut all the way down to her foot. Clarke kept thrashing and moaning, but it didn't matter. She wasn't going anywhere. He did the opposite leg the same way and then slowly ripped away her underwear.

"It's really a shame to have to cut your beautiful skin up. Maybe I should just have my way with you first. You do have an affliction for women AND men, don't you Clarke?" and as he was talking to her, he was running the knife over her cheek, with his lips on the other cheek.

"Even with all this blood you still smell so sweet" touching her breast with the back of his hand. Clarke let out a small groan.

"Please, don't."

"You're not in charge here. Whether I do or not, is not your decision. Be quiet or I'll cut your tongue out." and Emerson scraped the knife over Clarke's lips, causing them to bleed. Emerson licked the blood up and laughed an evil laugh and walked out of the room.

Clarke knew she was going to die here. She had metal shackles on both her hands and feet, but her hands had slits in them from earlier stab wounds. She was extremely weak, bloodied, naked, cold, scared, and completely out of control. All things Clarke hated.

Emerson came back into the room with some food and water.

"Drink this."

"Ah" and she spit it in his face. Another punch to the face _._ She was expecting water.

"I am trying to be nice and all you keep doing is being disrespectful."

"I was expecting water, not alcohol."

"Well now you know. Drink this and all will be forgotten."

"I don't want any." Then Clarke got the back of the knife handle. She passed out immediately, dripping with blood.

"Damn it! You are going to make me kill you too soon! I want this to last."

"Oh, Clarke?! You need to wake up! I have more things to try with you!"

 _Clarke, don't open your eyes. That's what he wants. He wants you to be awake while he tortures you. Don't...open…_ stab, sharp pain in her leg. Clarke screams.

"Ah, now you're awake. Good. Eat this and drink this. You'll need your strength today. It will be a long day for you and we don't want you passing out. _Do I really believe he'll be nicer to me if I eat or drink for him? Shouldn't I just decline and let him kill me?_

"No, I don't want your food or your drinks. You might as well kill me now."

"Do you think that I would just kill you because you said so or because you won't eat for me? Haha, you are a fool. I am just going to enjoy torturing you more." Another stab with the knife to the other leg. A hit to the face. A scrape on the back and another hit to the face, making her lose consciousness again.

When she woke up she was shackled to the bed, with her arms and legs spread wide.

"Now we'll see just how vocal you can be."

She wanted to throw up, from the throbbing of her head and because she knew what was about to happen, but she passed out again before anything could.

" _Get those shackles off her. Cover her up, now! You were supposed to keep her safe, Titus. You have failed me again, when you swore no harm would come to her."_

"Lexa?" _Clarke whispered and passed out again._

* * *

 _ **I don't know how this one came out either. I am truly sorry if it's not worthy….I have no excuses, except~ I am tired and I am a work in progress, just like this fanfic. Please leave any and all comments, reviews, and criticism. I am serious! I could use all the help I can get!**_

 _ **I also apologize this is late. Life, family, birthdays and love… Someday…..**_


	9. Chapter 9

Clexa Reincarnated

CHAPTER 9 03/08/2016

 _ **Review, comment, critique, anything~ Honestly, I won't judge or give you any backlash! When we put our work out there, we understand people will have opinions! Please, give me yours! (Wow, that "sounded" desperate! Haha)**_

* * *

"She's shaking, Abby. Can't you give her anything?"

"Nothing I give her will take that away. She's not cold, she doesn't have an infection, and she tells me she doesn't want anything. I can't force her, especially after what she's been through. She's shaking because of a savage man, Raven. She will physically heal, but with everything that has happened, emotionally… " Abby asked out loud to no one in general, "Why does this keep happening to her?"

"Do we know if she was… if he…"

"No, we don't. She hasn't said anything about what happened and she won't let me examine her." _Sigh._

"How did she get here? Do you know who brought her to the Drop Ship?"

"No. But Monty and Jasper were here and found her."

"Oh my God. Someone just dropped her off at the Drop Ship, did they see the irony in that?" and Raven looked over at Abby and suddenly realized she should not be making jokes. "Sorry."

"Raven, I need to get back before they suspect anything. Do you think you can…"

"You don't even need to ask. I'll stay here. Take this radio and we can communicate. Leave it on that channel. We don't want Pike and his people to know."

"Thank you, Raven. Please try and get her to drink something or maybe even talk."

"Sure thing."

Clarke was sleeping off and on, only from pure exhaustion, when Raven walked over to her, so she sat in a chair and waited. She didn't know how much more Clarke could take, but she hoped she wouldn't have to find out.

"Lexa?" Clarke said as she woke up, startled.

"No, Clarke. It's Raven. You're safe."

"Where's Lexa? Lexa?!"

"Clarke? Lexa isn't here. Lexa died, Clarke."

"No, I heard her! She was there! Where is she? I know she was there. I think…I think she saved me."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Clarke. Don't you remember what happened?"

"Of course I remember! She was shot by Titus! I'm not an idiot!"

"I didn't mean….Clarke, I just thought maybe because of all the head trauma. I'm sorry."

"I know what I heard. I heard Lexa's voice. She was there. She was talking to Titus. And I know by your look that you don't believe me. I wasn't imagining it."

"I don't want to hurt you, Clarke, but maybe you heard her because you just _wanted_ her to be there."

"Yes, I wanted her there! I want her everywhere! I want her now! I know she was there, but I don't understand why she's gone again. She's alive, Raven, and I need to find out where she is." Clarke started to get up, but fell back down on the bed. Raven ran over to her with concern in her eyes.

"Shit, Clarke. Don't get up. You need to heal first. Why don't you eat something and see if that helps."

"This again? Eat, drink, rest and all will be alright? Sure, Raven. That will cure me."

"You don't have to be such an ass. I'm only trying to help."

"I'm sorry. Honestly, Raven, I'm sure you have better things to do then to watch over me. I'll be fine."

"Is that your way of telling me to leave? That was weak. No go, Clarke. Your mother would kill me if I left you alone right now. If it's all the same to you, I'll stay here. I can watch your pretty little face while you're sleeping. It will be riveting!"

"Great. I'll definitely sleep now." Clarke said sarcastically. Clarke and Raven sat in silence for a while. It felt good to banter with Raven, but she also felt absolutely terrible. Her emotions were all over the place and she hated that. "What's going on in Arkadia?"

"Same old…Pike is still a douche. Bellamy is still his little bitch and Abby and Kane are still trying to over throw him. I don't know that they can. People seem to be too afraid of them to do anything. Now that Le…I'm sorry, Clarke."

"No, go on. Now that Lexa's gone she can't stop this war. Blood must have blood, on both sides it appears and our people and a lot of Lexa's… the Grounder's, will be dead. That is why I need to find her."

"Will you just do me a favor and get better before you do that? Going out, in search of someone, let alone someone who doesn't want to be found, in your condition is going to get you killed."

"Yes, Mother. I will."

"Good. I feel better already."

"Oh, so glad you feel better, Raven. It is all about you."

"Exactly. Seriously, I care, Clarke. I'm worried about you. If you want to talk…"

"Thanks, Ray. I just don't think I can right now. I…need to focus on finding Lexa. She's out there."

"Ok, I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you."

"I know. Thank you." I think I'll get some fresh air. Are you going to _watch my pretty little face_ out there, too?"

"Tempting, but it's all yours. Just do me a favor and yell if you decide to get kidnapped again?" Clarke rolled her eyes. "What? Too soon?"

Clarke walked outside to look up at the sky. It used to calm her. She was hoping it would tonight. _I know I heard her. I would know that voice, even if she whispered from afar. I am going to find her._

* * *

 _ **Ugh, I know you probably dislike me right now~ thinking YES, FINALLY LEXA! Only to have Raven and Abby… Just be patient with me. Like I said, I am a work in progress~ just like this fanfic. Thank you for taking the time out and reading. I created this tonight, but I will try and get Chapter 10 out as well! Please feel free to critique, comment, review, say Hi, tell me your life story~ and I may tell you mine…haha..Someday…..**_


	10. Chapter 10

Clexa Reincarnated

CHAPTER 10 03/10/2016

 _ **I am at a loss of words tonight. So I am just going to begin…**_

* * *

Raven walked outside to find Clarke looking up at the stars.

"Do you miss it?" Clarke looked over at Raven, questioningly.

"No, not really. I miss Wells, and my Dad and maybe the idea of simpler times. But, I actually love it here, even with all the big bads. Do you?"

"Yeah, kinda. I can't explain it though. I just do." And as Raven said that, her and Clarke both looked back up into the night sky. "I think we should get back in. We don't want to attract any unwanted visitors."

"And just when I was starting to like you again."

"Since when did you NOT like me? I am awesome!" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"You know, you keep rolling your eyes like that, one of these days they're gonna roll right out of your head!" Clarke couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes again and made Raven laugh. They started walking back in, but as they did, Clarke noticed something in the trees. She wasn't sure what she saw, but it probably wasn't good.

Whispering, "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"See something in the trees?"

"Oh great. Now you're seeing things? I knew you were knocked too hard in the head."

"Seriously, Raven. After everything we've been through, you're going to question and make fun of me? How nice."

"You're right, but not to be rude or disrespectful, you did say you heard Lexa and you're the one that saw her die. I can't help but be skeptical. Can we just get inside now? We might be badass women, but you're starting to creep me out." which made Clarke laugh. Clarke looked back over at the tree line, but whatever was there earlier was gone now. She wanted to go and search, but she also knew if anything were to happen, she wouldn't be ready. She was still healing.

They went back into the Drop Ship and secured it as best they could.

"What do you want to do now?" Clarke looked at Raven with a raised eyebrow and a no way look.

"Oh God, Clarke. Not what I meant! You really need to get some and leave me alone." Wink.

"Funny, Raven. I am not ready to be with anyone and if I were, it wouldn't be you."

"What? I am heartbroken! Why not me? I am a catch. Technically, we've been together. I had Finn, you had Finn…."

"You are too much. That's not how that works, ya know. I think this conversation has gotten a bit….weird…"

"You started it."

"Well then, I'm stopping it. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about? How you're dealing with everything? Or how you're not dealing with everything?"

"No."

"No? No, what?"

"You asked what I wanted to talk about. If I wanted to talk about how I'm dealing or not. I said no. Can you drop all of that? It's….too hard."

"Ok, but I doubt it's going to get any easier, at least any time soon."

"Just not right now, Raven. I can't. It's too soon. Please?"

"Yeah, I already said ok. I think I'm gonna go to bed then. Have a good night."

"Hey, don't be upset. Maybe someday, ok?"

"Sure. Good night, Clarke."

"Good night, Raven."

Clarke couldn't sleep right now. She was thinking about Lexa. _Lexa…I never thought I would miss you this much. Why would you do this to me? If you're alive, why aren't you with me? If you're out there, why aren't you coming to find me? I would stare at you forever. Your beautiful green eyes. Your perfect lips. If I could just touch you again. I would never let you go. I would kiss you, your neck, your arms…. Oh God… as_ Clarke thought about Lexa, she absentmindedly walked outside. _I don't understand any of this._

"Lexa" she said out loud. "Where are you? I need you."

Finally realizing she was outside, she looked around and sat down. She looked back at the tree line, but didn't see anything. She looked up at the stars and wondered what it would have been like if she had grown up with Lexa. _Why am I even thinking like that? There's no use._ Clarke finally let herself really cry. She cried for her lost youth, she cried for all the pain and suffering... She cried for having no where to go. She cried for the pain Emerson had caused her. The mistakes she has made, the people she murdered… Lexa.

And then she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and looked up.

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review, comment, critique, a hi. Thank you so much….**_


	11. Chapter 11

Clexa Reincarnated

CHAPTER 11 03/10/2016

 _ **Feeling a little low tonight, so I have decided this will be my last chapter. It's hard to tell those that "follow" me aren't just following because they invested in the beginning, if they really like it or not, or just that they need to finish it….Wooh, talk about your run~on sentence! I am sorry I'm such a Debby Downer tonight! Ok, I'll get on with it:**_

* * *

"Hello, Clarke."

"Lexa?" Clarke just looked up at her, not really believing if she was actually seeing her.

"Yes, Clarke. It's me. I have been watch…." Clarke wouldn't let her finish, she stood up, grabbed her by the back of the head and waist and pulled her in, crying. Lexa put her arms around her and squeezed, tightly. She eased up a little when she felt Clarke tense up and groan a little.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Nnnoo. Lexa?" Clarke took her face in her hands and started stroking her cheek. Then she started playing with her hair. "Is that really you? I…I..thththought you were dddead? I watched yyouuu…die." Tears were dripping down both of their faces.

"It wasn't real. I shouldn't be here right now. Neither one of us is safe."

"What? Why? What are you talking about?"

"Clarke, I realized that being together wasn't going to be easy. I ha…"

"Wait, whaaat? You faked your death because you didn't want to be together? I…what? I don't understand, Lexa. Are you kidding me right now?" Lexa was trying to hang on to Clarke, grabbing at her arm, but Clarke kept moving away.

"Clarke? Clarke?" That is..Clarke, will you listen to me? CLAAARKE?"

"WHAAT?"

Lexa just stared into her eyes and Clarke stared back with pain in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't mean I faked my death because I didn't want to be with you."

"What did you mean, then, because that's what it sounded like to me! You said that you shouldn't be here. You said your death wasn't real. Well, obviously."

"Clarke, please just listen to me."

"I am listening. You're alive. You faked your death and…."

"SHOF OP, KLARK!" with widened eyes, Clarke shut up and took a step back. Clarke couldn't remember the last time Lexa had yelled at her. The Commander had come out.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I just need to tell you what happened. Please, let me speak?" Clarke nodded and stayed quiet.

"Lexa?"

"Please, just let me…" Both of them were lost in the moment. Finally Lexa looked around and said, "Clarke, we need to go inside." Clarke followed her in, but kept her distance, even if that was the last thing she wanted to do. She longed to touch her again. She was right in front of her and all she wanted to do was grab her and kiss her.

"Clarke? Did you hear me?"

"I…no…I'm sorry. I'm…still in shock." Clarke sat down, away from Lexa. She didn't want to be near her right now. She knew if she were close to her they wouldn't talk.

"I never meant to hurt you, Clarke. We found out another coup was going to take place and we had to act fast. I want you to know that you are all I have been thinking about. I had to keep you safe. They weren't just planning on killing me, they were planning on going after you as well. I couldn't risk losing you. Even if we decided we couldn't be together because of this, I knew they were still going to try and get to you." Clarke's tears started coming again. "I WANT to be with you." Lexa slowly made her way over to Clarke and took her hands in hers. "If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"That was you that saved me from Emerson, wasn't it? How did you find me?"

"I will explain that later. Right now, I want to know if you're ok? How are you healing?"

"I'm alright, Lexa, or I will be. Please, tell me the rest."

Lexa sat down next to Clarke, but never let go of her hands and didn't look away.

"Titus and I agreed we had to fake my death. It was the only way we would be safe. I was going to come and find you after the new Commander was chosen, but we found out new information about Skaikru. I had Titus come and find you and try and convince you to stay in Polis and attend…."

"Lexa, I didn't. I couldn't. I didn't feel safe." Lexa moved closer to Clarke.

"I know, Clarke. That is why I told him to bring you to me." Clarke sighed. "When you fought it, I sent in Aden, and you fought him, too. I had Aden mention some of our private conversations, but again, you fought him."

"Why didn't you just tell Titus to tell me? That could have changed what happened." As soon as she said it she immediately regretted it by the saddened look on Lexa's face. "I didn't mean it was your fault…"

"What the hell is going on out here?! Holy shit!" Clarke and Lexa both jumped up. "So Clarke was right. You are alive! You two are loud out here. Can't a girl get some sleep?" _wink._ Lexa looked over at Clarke, Clarke just grinned at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello, Raven. Please do not say anything to anyone, just yet?"

"Sure thing, but please, PLEASE no gorilla noises tonight. I am exhausted!" _another wink._ Lexa's face turned red and Clarke threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up, Raven! We are talking! Go to bed!"

"Ok. I know when I'm not wanted." Raven made a pouting face. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Haha!"

Clarke looked back at Lexa and took her hands. "Is this ok?"

"More than ok." Both of them just stared at each other, not believing they were together.

"You keep looking at me like that and we won't continue talking." Clarke grinned.

"What look am I giving you, Clarke?" Lexa's lips curled up on one side as she licked her lips and her eyes shone with the greenest light, that sparkled when she smiled at Clarke.

"That look!" Lexa swallowed hard and looked at Clarke with longing in her eyes.

"Clarke?"

"No, Lexa. Finish your story. I need to hear it. I need to know why you left me? I need to know why you couldn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on? I was leaving for Arkadia anyways. I wanted to stay with you. Arkadia isn't my home anymore. When you died, it felt like my whole world was over. I didn't want to live."

"I know, Clarke, and I am sorry, but I thought that I was keeping you safe… and I failed. When Titus told me Emerson took you… I…I knew I made a mistake. I knew I should have told you what was happening. I am so sorry for what happened, Clarke. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Clearly." Lexa looked at her funny.

"Never mind." Clarke took Lexa's face in her hands and slowly put her lips to Lexa's. Slow and soft at first. When Lexa pulled her body to hers, Clarke couldn't take slow…or soft anymore. "Lexa?" Lexa didn't have to ask her what she wanted. All either one of them had to do was look at each other, and they just knew….

Lexa slowly caressed Clarke's right arm, up and down gently, putting shivers down Clarke's back. She took the bottom of Clarke's shirt and lifted it over her head. Clarke gasped at her touch. Clarke then grabbed the back of Lexa's head and pulled her in for another kiss. She grazed her tongue on Lexa's lips and parted them. Lexa opened her mouth slightly, telling Clarke it was ok. Clarke kissed her harder and longer and pulled Lexa into her. She started taking Lexa's gear off. "Goh! Why do you have to have so much stuff on?" Lexa laughed. "I love that sound."

"What sound?" Clarke cocked her head to the side.

"Your laughter." Lexa gave Clarke a smile that took her breath away and when Clarke took the last of her gear off, she pulled her down on the bed and got on top of her. Clarke put her hands over her head and bent down to kiss her ear, her neck, and then her lips.

"Take this off, Clarke." And Lexa grabbed Clarke's shirt and yanked up, so Clarke complied and took it off, exposing her breasts. "You are beautiful." Clarke half smiled and pulled her up to kiss her lips again. She put her hands around her and started unraveling Lexa's shirt, all the while lightly touching her back, making Lexa quiver. Clarke started kissing her neck and worked her way down to her breasts. At first, she just kissed them lightly, making Lexa moan a little. Clarke took Lexa's other breast in her hand and started making slow, soft circles around her nipple, until it was hard, making Lexa moan again.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! I SAID NO GORILLA NOISES!"

* * *

 _ **I decided to quit for tonight. ;) Cruel, cruel, cruel….. That was...…..yep, cruel. Should I continue?!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Clexa Reincarnated

CHAPTER 12 03/10/2016

 _ **Well, of course I'm back~ Yes, I want to see an end result to this, but it's hard! I see so many really good fanfics out there for Clexa! But if I don't do it for myself, I know I at least have a few of you that want an ending…..**_

* * *

"Shit, Clarke! Wake up! You're making all kinds of noises and you shouldn't be outside! What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Whaat? What are you talking about, Raven?" Clarke looked around and realized she fell asleep, outside. "Damn it."

"What were you dreaming about? You were moaning! I'm surprised you didn't attract the wildlife!" Raven said with a grin.

Clarke's face got red. "I…nothing…"

"Uhuh. Well, while you've been… dreaming about…nothing…I've been trying to figure out how we can get Arkadia back."

"I don't want Arkadia back. I don't want to be there any more. It's not my home anymore. What? It's not!"

"Ok, since when? Since you've been with Lexa and Lexa's people? Come on, Clarke? You can't go back there, we can't stay in Arkadia with Pike in charge. We have to do something! And you sitting around feeling sorry for yourself and dreaming about someone who's dead…don't look at me like that! You kept calling her name in your sleep! It's not difficult to figure out who you were moaning for!" Clarke reached over and hit Raven in the leg.

"Hey, cool it!"

"Why do you have to be such an ass, Raven? It has only been…"

"A month and a half since she died. Yeah."

"Yeah, what? A month and a half is NOT that long! 3 and half of those I was.. being… Emerson had me…."

"I know, Clarke, and I'm sorry, but these are our people and we can't let them die just because you haven't had time to grieve! I know I sound like a broken record, but it's true. We have to DO something!"

Clarke sighed and didn't say anything. She didn't know what to do at this point. She was so angry and in pain. _But Raven is right. We do have to do something or Pike is either going to get everyone killed or he is going to kill all the people I still care about._

"We can't really do this alone, Raven. Two people against all those guns. Even Bellamy is on Pike's side. We need to get the others on our side."

"We already have quite a few people. We just have to get rid of Pike first. He's what they're scared of. At least when Abby or Kane were in charge, it wasn't kill first then ask questions. At least if he's gone, we'd have a better chance at getting at the others. The problem is going to be getting to him. He knows people are going to be after him. He'll be prepared."

"I think you should go back and try and talk to my mom first. How are you going to get back in there? You've been gone for so long, I'm worried you'll get caught… or worse."

"Awww, Clarkey Princess is all worried about lil ol' me."

"Funny, Raven. I'm serious."

"So am I." _wink._

"Uh, will you be serious!?"

"Clarke, don't worry about it! Abby and I have already spoken on the radio and we're ready. She told me Pike and his groupies are leaving soon and she will sneak me back in. It's gonna be fine."

"What if they ask where you've been?"

"Well, then I tell them I have been shacked up with you, Clarke, and we have been doing naughty things!"

"Oh my God, Raven! I swear I will…"

"What? Kick MY ass?! I doubt that. Everything is ok. Relax. I'll be fine, but thank you for caring so much. Ok, no more love stuff. It's all too much for me. You can save that shit for your dreams." Clarke hit her in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved that!"

"Ok, so we're just going to sit here until my mom radios and you leave." _And then I'll be...here….with my thoughts…_

A couple of hours later….

"Raven? Are you there?" asked Abby in hushed tones.

"Go ahead, Abby."

"Are you ready? He left. You need to get here now. He has guards everywhere in here, but we can still sneak you in at the usual place. Keep your radio on, just in case."

"Yeah, ok. I'm on my way. I will see you, later."

"Please stay here, Clarke. You're still not ready for any major excitement, you're still healing."

"See, you care about me, too, Raven. You heard my mom. You have to go. Be safe."

"Will do. You, too." They hugged and Raven left.

"Now what do I do? Was I dreaming about hearing Lexa?" _sigh. Every time I say your name, it makes me want to cry. I can't do this without you. I never thought I would feel like this…._ And again as Clarke drifted off to sleep, all her thoughts were of the warrior she wanted desperately…..

* * *

 _ **Please don't hate me too much~ WORK IN PROGRESS, PEOPLE! Haha! Bear with me! Comment, review, tell me you like it, tell me you hate it, tell me you want to see something specific, tell me to give it up and quit~ (not that I would listen, but maybe!) Sorry if there are mistakes. I have been soooooooo tired! I know, excuses excuses. I'll be quiet now!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Clexa Reincarnated

CHAPTER 13 03/12/2016

 _ **Are you still with me? I know I keep doing that to you all, but it's just…..I do want to keep them alive! I have more ideas for another one, soooooo gotta get through this one!**_

* * *

"Clarke?"

"Mhm?"

"Clarke?" and then Clarke opened her eyes and looked over at Lexa.

"Oh." Just a look was all she needed. Clarke tried to roll over to face her, but Lexa held her in place. She started kissing her neck and feeling her way, down her arm. "Hhh" was all Clarke could get out.

"I want to touch every part of you, Clarke." And as she said that she lightly licked Clarke's earlobe and made Clarke moan.

"I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Shshsh." Lexa left soft kisses down her neck again. "This isn't going to work, Clarke."

"Whaat? What are you saying? Why not?" Please don't stop!" Lexa cocked her head and gave Clarke the cutest smirk.

"This isn't going to work because you are fully clothed. Take them off, Clarke." Clarke sat up and smiled.

"You are so….bossy. What if I want YOU to take them off?"

"I want to watch you. I told you to take them off. Please?"

"Lexa? I liked it better when you were commanding." Lexa smiled. Clarke slowly undressed herself, without taking her eyes off of Lexa. She had a hunger in her eyes that just made Clarke want her more.

"Koma...raun, Klark." (Come, Clarke) _Oh, Commander…._ Clarke walked back to the bed, back to Lexa. She got on the bed and straddled Lexa. Brushing hair away from Lexa's eyes, tucking them behind her ear, Clarke went down to kiss her, but Lexa moved away. She looked at Clarke with such love in her eyes and lowered her voice. "Ste yuj." (Be strong)

"I can't, Lexa. Please?"

Lexa came up to meet Clarke and whispered in her ear, "Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun (My life is your life). Osir keryon ste teina (Our souls are entwined).

"Hodness nou laik kwelnes" (Love is not weakness). "Ai hod…"

Clarke put her finger on her lips. "Please don't say it. Don't say it right now. I can't…"

"Beja, Klark?" (Please, Clarke.) "Nou get yu daun" (Stop worrying).

Lexa held her tightly as she watched tears stream down Clarke's face.

"This isn't real. You're not real, Lexa. I don't want to hear all of that. It's too much."

"Clarke?" Clarke opened her eyes. "I am real, Clarke. I am right here. Shshsh." Clarke realized she had woken up and Lexa was right in front of her, holding her and stroking her hair. Clarke looked at her with questions in her eyes. "In time, Clarke. I will tell you everything, in time. Right now, I just want to hold you. Please let me hold you." Clarke stayed where she was, tears coming down her face, breathing in Lexa.

"Don't do this to me ever again," making Lexa's heart fall apart.

* * *

 _ **FINALLY, am I right?! Wooh~ I told you Someday! I know this is so short, but I will make the next one longer and hopefully worth it! ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Clexa Reincarnated

CHAPTER 14 03/12/2016

"I don't want to move. Can we just stay here for awhile?" Clarke grinned at Lexa.

"We have much to do, Clarke. And much to discuss."

"Always the commander."

"No, not always. Not for you."

"That ALMOST sounds familiar…" Clarke grins again. "Ok, I know we need to talk and I want to know what happened, but I spent the last month and a half thinking you were dead. I was taken by Emerson and I am still healing, but you're here, for real, and I don't want this to end. Please, let me just have this moment, Lexa. I know that look. I know that's hard for you, but I need this." Lexa nodded and wrapped her arms around Clarke.

"I need this, too, Clarke. It was hard for me as well."Clarke twisted and looked at Lexa. She took her face in her hands and pulled her closer. Gently brushing Lexa's lips with her own, asking for permission, even if she knew she didn't need it. Lexa opened her mouth slightly, inviting Clarke in. Clarke lost herself in that moment. Breathing in Lexa, feeling safe and not wanting anything else. As her tongue opened Lexa's mouth wider, Lexa let out a gasp. "Clarke?" Clarke stopped and look at her with such longing and passion. Lexa didn't want to make love to her here, but just looking at Clarke, she wasn't sure she could stop it. In that brief questioning moment, Clarke just knew and stopped. She got up, taking Lexa's hands in hers.

"Ok, I'm ready to get out of here. I can't sit in here and do nothing. Do you have a plan?" Clarke looked over at Lexa as she cocked her head and smirked. "Of course you do. Please don't leave me out of this."

"You're a big part of this plan, Clarke. But you are still healing and I need you to stay here." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"Clarke, I need to know that you're ok. I shouldn't be here, but I had to make sure, with my own eyes." And as Lexa said that, a single tear fell down her face. Clarke moved closer to her and cupped her face with her hands.

"I am ok." And Clarke pulled her closer, kissing her lips, softly at first. Lexa put her hands around Clarke, pulling her even closer. Clarke pulled away and looked in to Lexa's eyes. "Lexa?" and with those eyes told her she needed her. Lexa grabbed Clarke by the back of the head and pulled her in for a much longer and harder kiss. Clarke whimpered. Slowly they started undressing each other, until they were completely bare and raw.

Lexa pulled Clarke over to the bed and gently laid her down. She loved the Commander, her stoic, almost cold, persona. But this side, Clarke loved this side of Lexa, too. The private looks, the soft touches, the gentle way she took care of Clarke. In these moments, they were both lost in each other….

* * *

 _ **Hey, I need to ask you something…..I thought I read on here that we couldn't be too…..rated M….. I really don't want to offend anyone on here, but we're at that point now….. and it HAS to happen~ haha, but I want your opinions… all in…..or just ok, we know they made love and there they are cuddling….Sorry~ I had to ask! Someday is here. And I am sorry they've been short. Life sometimes gets the better of me and just gets in the way! I am honing up on my writing skills and trying to learn to be better~ Trying being the operative word...**_


	15. Chapter 15

Clexa Reincarnated

CHAPTER 15 04/05/2016

This won't be the first time they had made love, but the last time was shattered by the aftermath of Titus' betrayal. Clarke lifted herself up on her elbow, shook her head and smiled. She could tell Lexa was anxious.

"It's not like we haven't done this before."

"It was different then, Clarke."

"Why? Because we weren't going to see each other for awhile? You would think I would be the one to feel like you are. Come here, Lexa." Clarke held out her hand. Lexa took Clarke's hand and sat up on the bed. Clarke knew their dynamic. They didn't need to speak to tell each other how they felt, but she felt in this moment, she needed to. "Lexa, you and I both know we didn't sleep together because there was a possibility we weren't going to see each other again. Even when I was angry and hateful, you had to have known how I felt?" Lexa sat quietly and Clarke reached up and wiped the tear drops that started falling from Lexa's eyes. "I have loved you since…"

"Clarke, if you are about to say since the day you met me, you would be lying." Lexa grinned and Clarke smiled.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. The day we met, you were trying to intimidate me. Not that it worked, but I definitely didn't think we would be here, like this. I saw a glimmer of something right after…Finn…. You were telling me about Costia and I felt connected to you. Or maybe it was when we were trying to get away from that gorilla. I don't know, something about a woman in need…" Clarke grinned at Lexa.

"I told you to let me go. You wouldn't listen, as usual."

"I knew even then that I need you, Lexa." And as soon as Clarke said that, she touched Lexa's cheek and pulled her in for a soft, gentle kiss. Lexa put her hands behind Clarke's back, caressing her, and finally remembering that Clarke had been naked this whole time. Clarke leaned forward and lightly pushed Lexa down on the bed, holding the kiss while straddling her. Lexa grabbed Clarke's bottom and pulled her closer and then used one hand to cup her breast. Lexa took Clarke's nipple in her fingers, gently squeezing, taking Clarke by surprise and making her moan. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands, put them over Lexa's head and slowly made her way to Lexa's mouth. Clarke bit Lexa's lip, playfully, and kissed her way down Lexa's neck, collarbone, and started licking her way to her left breast. Looking up, Clarke grinned and took Lexa's nipple in her mouth and sucked, making Lexa arch her back. With her other hand, Clarke circled Lexa's right breast with her fingers.

"Oh… Clarke….." Lexa moaned. Clarke's hand started trailing down to caress her inner thigh, then to her pubic hair, pulling gently, and making soft circles in it. Lexa opened her legs wider and put her hands through Clarke's hair. Clarke caressed down to her center, not touching her swollen clit.

"Clarke, please?!" Lexa pleaded. Clarke put one finger inside, then two, making Lexa moan again.

Clarke started off slowly, putting her fingers inside and taking them out, sliding her arousal over Lexa's clit and putting pressure on it with her thumb. Clarke picked up her pace and thrusted her fingers into Lexa, until Lexa cried out.

"That was… Oh… I..I can even talk. Except…" and she looked at Clarke and raised an eyebrow. Clarke cocked her head to the side, "Your turn, Clarke."

 _ **I am sorry I took so long…. Going through some things, but hopefully I will finish soon….**_


End file.
